


Happy New Year

by Alex_Frost



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot for New Years, hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

“Master Dick, someone is here to see you.” Looking up from my book I frowned slightly as I glanced at the older man. 

“Who is it?” I asked as I closed my book, Alfred smiled knowingly as he took a step back revealing a young redhead, with freckles on his face. 

“Hey Dick, I’m back.” The young man said as he walked into my room, Alfred had closed the door behind him. As the young man got closer I looked him over a small frown appearing on my face. 

“W-Wally?” I asked as I pulled the covers back and carefully pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my night stand for support. Pulling myself up I took a deep breath and sighed softly as I looked at my best friend. “It’s good to see you again, you have been away for far too long, come here.” I said as I held out my arms. Wally swallowed as he ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. I laughed softly as he pulled me as close as possible, I sighed softly as I ran my hands through his soft red locks; pulling back I looked into his dark green eyes and smiled. 

“I’ve missed you so much, you idiot,” I said as I pulled him closer, I closed my eyes as I leaned in. Only to have the door burst open, and who should be standing there but Bruce (dad) and his now steady girlfriend Selena Kyle. Groaning softly I rested my forehead against Wally’s, Wally chuckled silently as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. 

“Hey Mr. Wayne, what’s up?” Wally asked as he turned to face my guardian, the one I have come to call within the confines of my home as father. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the two of us, which caused me to blush lightly, as he cleared his throat. 

“We just wanted to let you know that we will be heading out soon and that Alfred will be here if you need anything.” Selena spoke up as she gave Bruce a slight glare. Bruce sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and smiled softly at me. I blushed lightly as I looked away and smiled warmly. 

“Thanks Selena, will Afred be baking his famous cookies?” I asked as I looked at her, she smiled knowingly and winked as she pulled Bruce out of the room. A few hours later I found myself in the kitchen, an apron around my waist and flour all around me as I worked. Being in the kitchen always made me feel at peace. I hummed softly as I put the last tray into the oven and smiled to myself as I iced the now cool cookies sitting on the rack. 

“Those smell wonderful,” Wally said as he leaned on the door frame as he watched me. I picked up a small plate and filled it to nearly overflowing of cookies as I brought them into the living room and curled up on the couch, Wally joined me as he pulled me into his lap. Laughing softly I turned to look into his eyes, those eyes, I could forever stare into those eyes and never get bored. 

“Hey Wally?” I asked as I gently grasped his face and made him look at me.

“Yeah?” He replied as he looked into my dark blue eyes, and smiled gently. I swallowed as I pulled him closer and kissed him gently on the mouth my face ruby red as I did. 

“Happy New Year,” I said as I pulled back and looked up at him shyly, he said nothing for almost a whole minute, he then reached out and pulled my face back to his and kissed me deeply, I gasped as he licked my mouth asking for entrance, after I don’t know how long he pulled back both of us panting heavily; he tenderly brushed my ebony locks out of my eyes and smiled softly. 

“Happy New Year, Dick.”


End file.
